YPC518
is the 18th episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 163rd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Mika decides to interview Karen, but she is shown in a surprising light due to the lively natures of her friends incidentally compromising her image. '' Summary During lunch, Mika comes to Karen, asking for an interview in her house because a lot of people have been sending in letters requesting for one. Karen isn't very sure if she wants to do this or not, but seeing how much it would mean to all of them she struggles to refuse. Meanwhile, at Nightmare, Bunbee is scolding Arachnea and she decides to bring results this time. After school, Mika comes to see Karen. She heads inside and compliments how nice and casual Karen looks as they head outside. Karen assures her that she will be keeping her promise of not letting anyone interrupt or get in the way of the interview and Mika quickly takes in the sights of the wonderful home, asking to take a few pictures. As she does, it's explained that most of their items come from foreign areas due to how much traveling her parents do. Outside, the two girls sit down while discussing how hard it can be to maintenance the entire place. But Karen thinks that with all the work that goes into it, it's nice to admire in the end. As they are about to begin their interview, they are interrupted by a strange servant, who seems to keep changing somewhat every time she appears with something. By that point Karen is aware that something is wrong, and she tries to make the strange servants leave, quickly forcing them inside to confront her friends, accusing them of being nosy. They all claim their own reasons for showing up today but Karen doesn't believe any of them and tells them to just stop getting in the way. It's then Mika comes by to see if she is alright. Karen assures her friends then that she can handle it and she leaves the room while suggesting that she and Mika head out to the garden now. They head out into the greenhouse, Karen mentions how much she tends to the plants. Mika assumes that this is because she enjoys taking care of others, but Karen insists that she would rather not have to, but if she didn't then nobody else would. At this point she stops again while the others begin to interfere by dressing up and hiding in strange spots. This only makes Karen angry and she storms off as Mika gives chase. As this is going on, Arachnea shows up while threatening the defeat of Pretty Cure by using whatever it takes to do it. Later Mika tries to continue the interview by asking Karen what she did earlier on. But before she can answer, Jiiya shows up with some snacks and invites everyone to join them. Of course the girls are willing to accept the offer and while this goes on, Mika is beginning to see that Karen really does act differently when with them. She watches and takes pictures as Karen chases them around trying to find out why they kept butting in, until eventually she decides to make sure they go home this time and walks them to the gate. Inside, Mika watches while thinking over Karen's behavior now. Jii-ya arrives, asking her to wait a few minutes until Karen returns, and he tells her that when she's with the other girls, she just brightens up. She seems much happier and less restrained around them. With that, Mika decides to ask him some more questions regarding her friendship with them. Outside, the five of them are still heading back to the main entrance. Karen scolds them for acting up but they stop upon seeing a Pinky go by. They run after it to catch it. Mika thinks about how lonely Karen was before she got the others as her friends. But before she can really think much of it, she sees a strange thing go by the window and decides to go and check it out. She follows it to the greenhouse outside. The girls have caught the Pinky and Karen tells them to hurry up since Mika is waiting. But just then, they hear her yell from the Greenhouse nearby and when they run over to it and see that it's very creepy and ugly now. While worried, they realize it's the work of Arachnea, who reveals that she's caught Mika before changing a nearby flower pot into a Kowaina. With that the girls transform. Lemonade is able to free Mika while the others battle the Kowaina. Aqua catches Mika and Mint makes sure Arachnea doesn't interfere while Aqua sits Mika down somewhere safe and goes on to help the others, who have gotten stuck in a huge mud pit. But before doing so she tells Mika to run to safety and resumes the battle. She then turns the mud into water to free the others, allowing them all to begin fighting the Kowaina. But they realize it may be useless unless they can stop it from moving. So she is quick to think up a plan by having Arachnea attack her, then by moving out of the way, her webbing ends up hitting the Kowaina, effectively getting it stuck, allowing Dream finishes it off. But before they can attack Arachnea she takes off. With everything returning to normal, Aqua returns Mika her glasses before running off before she can say anything else to her. Back to normal, the girls worry over the fact they may have been caught this time realizing Mika actually has a good, useable picture. However, only Rin and Karen actually seem to be worried about it, while Nozomi, Urara, and Komachi really aren't. Nozomi then says that they should just deal with it when they can rather then worry over it now. Late in the day, Mika returns to school while explaining to Otaka that she got a great scoop for the paper and reveals what happened. However, Otaka tells her that she would need permission to print those pictures, and because she didn't get it, she shouldn't do it. Instead, Mika goes along with her original plans, the interview with Karen. While the others notice it, Karen is the only one really upset over it until she sees how easy the others are handling the pretty cure situation now. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Kashimocy Villains *Arachnea *Bunbee *Kowaina Secondary Characters *Masuko Mika *Jii-ya / Sakamoto *Otaka Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5